


Asa

by Himehoshina13



Series: Between Red and Green [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe-Magi The Labyrinth of Magic, Enemy Friends, Friendship, M/M, Magi The Labyrinth of Magic fusion, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima lebih memilih untuk mencapai tujuannya seorang diri. Dibandingkan dia harus memohon pada seseorang yang merupakan sekutu orang yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asa

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke** **belongs to** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Magi ** **belongs to** **Shinobu Ohtaka**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, Magi!AU, Magi!Fusion, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk AkaMido Week hari keenam dengan prompt ‘Apel’.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

Jika ada yang Midorima Shintarou benci, itu adalah entitas seorang Magi yang menaungi kerajaannya dengan rukh hitam. Sebut saja dia Akashi Seijuuro, Magi yang gemar sekali mengganggunya, merusak konsentrasinya tatkala ia tengah berusaha mengayunkan tombaknya saat sesi latihan pagi atau menghancurkan fokusnya membaca dokumen sejarah saat sesi pembelajaran sore.

Tidak, Midorima sudah terlalu kebal untuk menganggap serius tiap kali Akashi memanggil nama depannya dengan sok akrab, seolah tak ingat jika dia adalah pangeran dari kerajaan ini. Namun tetap saja, dia selalu menoleh tiap mendengar suara itu menyenandungkan namanya.

“Shintarou.”

Ah, lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilnya.

Saat Midorima menoleh dan menghampiri sang pemanggil namanya, dia hanya dapat terdiam tak percaya. Apel yang merupakan benda keberuntungannya hari ini—diramalkan oleh salah satu peramal kerajaan yang dia percaya, bukan Magi mengesalkan macam Akashi—berakhir di mulut pemuda berambut merah itu. Padahal dia hanya meninggalkannya satu jam di tepi arena latihan.

“Kenapa kau memakannya, _nanodayo_?” mati-matian dia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya untuk tetap tenang, tidak terpengaruh rasa kesal yang muncul tiap kali berurusan dengan Akashi—atau kekhawatirannya akan nasib buruk yang mungkin saja menjelang.

Mata merah dan emas itu memandangnya malas. “Kau tidak membutuhkan benda keberuntungan konyol seperti ini. Keberadaanku sudah cukup untuk menolak tiap hal buruk yang akan datang padamu.”

“Tapi kau adalah salah satu hal buruk itu.” Midorima mendengus pelan.

Salah satu penyihir yang dikatakan merupakan penguasa segala sihir yang ada itu memandangnya, senyum miring menghiasi bibirnya. “Kenapa kau terlihat begitu membenciku, Shintarou? Apa karena aku telah menuntun saudara-saudaramu yang lain memasuki dungeon? Jika kau menginginkannya juga, aku akan membuatkannya juga untukmu—yang terkuat. Kurasa kau sudah cukup tangguh untuk menaklukkannya.”

“Tentu saja bukan karena hal itu kan, _nanodayo_.” Mata hijau bersirobok dengan sepasang mata beda warna di hadapannya. Saling mengadu pandangan untuk menekankan maksud masing-masing yang bertolak belakang. “Karena kau adalah anak buah dari Nijimura.”

“Orang yang paling kau benci di dunia ini,” Akashi melanjutkan dengan tenang. Tak peduli pada raut wajah Midorima yang berubah menggelap tiap kali mendengar nama orang itu disebut. Ia justru menyeringai senang melihatnya. “Orang yang telah membunuh keluargamu dan mengendalikan negara di ini di bawah telapak tangannya.”

“Termasuk orang yang mengendalikanmu.” Midorima berbalik pergi sambil membawa tombaknya, berniat mengambil latihan tambahan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Dia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Magi sialan itu hari ini. Apalagi dengan minusnya keberadaan benda keberuntungan, pastilah segalanya akan bertambah sial jika berhubungan dengan Akashi. “Aku tidak mau bersekutu dengan orang yang ada dalam kendalinya.

“Kau pikir kau akan mampu menaklukkan dungeon tanpaku?”

“Mengapa tidak?”

“Kau terlalu naif, Shintarou. Aku tahu dalam hati sebenarnya kau meragukan kemampuanmu sendiri bukan? Membandingkan dirimu dengan saudara-saudaramu yang telah lebih dulu menaklukkan dungeon dan menjadi calon raja dan ratu dunia ini.”

Midorima terdiam, memandang mata beda warna di hadapannya yang jelas menampilkan rasa percaya diri akan kata-katanya. Dan meski enggan, sejujurnya Midorima sangat sepaham dengan kata-kata itu. Keraguan yang diramalkan Akashi adalah hal yang nyata. Menggerogoti tubuh dan pikirannya bagaikan rayap pada kayu. Membuatnya makin gila. Dan melihat Nijimura yang semakin berkuasa tanpa ada yang menyadari akan keberadaan iblis di balik kepemimpinannya membuatnya risau. Waktunya untuk balas dendam semakin singkat, hanya menghitung waktu hingga kekuasaan Nijimura semakin meluas dan akhirnya dia tak akan sanggup menyentuhnya lagi.

“Jika kau ingin aku bersamamu, maka memohonlah. Aku akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan Nijimura dan mendukungmu—termasuk untuk membunuhnya.”

Mata hijau mencuri pandang sejenak. “Mengapa kau menawarkannya padaku, _nanodayo_?”

Senyum miring kembali tersungging, bersamaan dengan dengus singkat yang terdengar terlalu percaya diri. “Karena aku dapat melihat kesamaan di antara kita berdua.”

“Kesamaan?”

“Kegelapan yang menaungi hati.”

Ah ya, Midorima ingat akan kisah di balik keberadaan Magi itu di kerajaannya. Diculik dari sebuah desa miskin di ujung kerajaan tempatnya dilahirkan, orang tua yang dibunuh untuk menguasai si bayi merah, dan kebencian yang perlahan-lahan ditanamkan oleh Nijimura kepadanya, melahirkan rukh-rukh hitam gelap tanda benci yang menggantikan rukh-rukh putih suci yang mengiringi kelahirannya.

“Kau istimewa, Midorima Shintarou, lebih dari saudara-saudaramu yang lain. Aku yakin … jika itu kau, maka segalanya akan berubah.”

Midorima menyipitkan matanya curiga mendengar kata-kata sang Magi. “Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau sudah membantu saudara-saudara tiriku untuk menaklukkan dungeon atau perintah Nijimura. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu setelah semua yang kau lakukan selama ini?”

“Aku tak akan menyangkalnya. Aku memang melakukan semua itu atas perintah Nijimura. Tapi … itu hanya karena kau menolakku.” Akashi menegakkan duduknya, memandang punggung Midorima yang tampaknya enggan untuk berbalik padanya. Senyum miring penuh percaya diri kembali di sunggingkan. “Namun tawaranku masih berlaku, dan tidak akan ada batasnya. Jika kau menerimanya, maka akan kubangkitkan dungeon-dungeon terkuat untuk kau taklukkan. Dan bersama kita akan meraih segala mimpimu dan menguasai dunia ini.”

Hijau itu berkilat, tampak tertarik mendengar tawarannya. Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya mendengus dan berlalu. “Menunggulah sampai mati, Akashi Seijuuro. Aku tidak akan terjebak dengan janji-janjimu itu, _nanodayo_.”

Akashi tak menimpali. Terus memandang punggung berkeringat yang menjauh. Ya, Midorima pasti akan terus dan terus bertambah kuat, namun dia tak akan pernah cukup kuat untuk berdiri sendiri tanpa perlindungannya. Akashi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. “Tapi suatu saat nanti aku tahu, kau pasti akan menerima uluran tanganku, Shintarou. Ramalanku absolut.”

Angin menenggelamkan kata-katanya. Berembus ke tempat di mana aliran besar rukh dengan berbagai warna terbang dan berputar, saling berbagi informasi dan meramalkan akan kejadian yang akan datang, membawa tiap butir harapan semu bersamanya.

“Shintarou.” Akashi memanggil kembali.

Saat kepala hijau itu menoleh, dilihatnya sebuah benda merah melayang ke arahnya, ditangkapnya dengan mulus. Kulit yang lembut memantulkan cahaya matahari, membuat tiap orang yang melihatnya tergoda untuk menancapkan gigi di sana dan merasakan cairan manis segar di dalamnya.

“Apel … ku?” Midorima bertanya.

Si mata merah tertawa pelan sambil melayang pergi ke udara. Tak lagi menoleh pada pemuda yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. “Lakukan latihanmu dengan baik dan jadilah kuat sekuat mungkin, Shintarou! Aku akan menunggumu di masa depan.”

.

…*…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih telah membaca kisah ini.  
> Anggap aja ini perenggangan untuk biweekly challenge dengan tema fusion. UvU, ternyata meskipun dibuat Juhaku, AkaMido tetap saja imut ya~~~ mereka menggemaskan.  
> Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
